


What Life Is About

by Leni



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: "It's your fault I'm famished and too exhausted to do something about it, oh you giver of the multiple orgasms?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/782453.html?thread=101419637#t101419637) for Daria. Prompt: **Orgasms and cereal.... that's what life's about.**

One thing Veronica loved about lazy Sunday mornings was not that Logan would wake her up with a little nip on her shoulder and a throaty question whether she was really, _really_ awake already - which she always answered in the positive because, damn, Logan's voice was worth waking up early - but that afterwards, when she was blissed out and her limbs resembled cooked spaguetti and she felt warm and safe and loved and couldn't envision moving one inch in any direction, much less to leave the bed, all she had to get Logan's attention was to graze a fingernail against his abs and growl, "Me. Hungry. _Go_."

Logan laughed as he propped his chin on the crown of her head. "So I'm the food-gatherer now? How very sexist of you, Miss Mars."

This time she poked him. " _Now_!"

He playfully scooted back, and his face came back into her line of vision. His attempt to distance himself away was ruined by the grin on his face. "Say the magic word, Veronica."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "It's your fault I'm famished and too exhausted to do something about it, oh you giver of the multiple orgasms?"

His eyes danced with gleeful pride, and he even cocked a deservedly arrogant eyebrow. "That works," he admitted, rolling off the bed and coming to his feet with an ease that made Veronica glower with envy. Her own legs reported that while her toes were willing to wriggle, her knees were still out of commission and her thighs were about to go into a revolt if they didn't have Logan back between them at once.

Preferably while they bracketed his shoulders.

A few minutes later the overall report was still the same - Logan was a master at leaving an impression on her - but at least she had managed to convince her body that getting fuel would be more comfortable if she did it sitting up.

"Priorities first," she whispered. "Tempting as that man is, we need more calories before round two."

"A suggestion I heartily endorse," Logan said from the doorway, juggling two bowls, a box of cereal and a carton of milk.

Veronica clapped cheerfully when she saw it was Cinnamon Toast Crunch, suddenly finding the strength to bounce on the mattress to show her happiness. They had been out when she checked the morning before. "You got more?" she gushed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Logan eyed her with humor. "Yes, I did." He shook his head, chuckling a little. "Say, Veronica, can I get this kind of enthusiasm after I give you a breathtaking orgasm too?"

Veronica gave him a look. "You mean I should clap and thank you instead of giving you one in return?"

That made Logan laugh even as he climbed onto the bed with his bounty. "Nah." He leaned over bowls and boxes to kiss her forehead. "I think we're good."

 

The End  
06/01/17


End file.
